


I know you know Lee Know is kinda gay

by Naralyn94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minho is panicked gay, Multi, felix is confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralyn94/pseuds/Naralyn94
Summary: Lee Know asks Lix about the gay stuff? Idk? This sounded better in my head
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	I know you know Lee Know is kinda gay

**Author's Note:**

> RIP this took me 12 minutes to write  
> That’s why it’s a piece of shit

“I know! You know! Lee-“

“-Know isn’t exactly straight.”

“Huh?!” Felix slammed the fridge door when his little jingle got disturbed(or finished?) by Minho rummaging through the cabinet. Felix looked at the clock that read half past midnight; he certainly didn’t expect anyone to be awake at this hour, and certainly not the person who always gets cranky when anyone stays up after 10pm. 

“What did you say?” Felix turned around, his hand still holding the packet of cheese slices. “Nothing, absolutely nothing. Why are you still up?” Minho leaned on the kitchen counter with a can of peaches in one hand. He jabbed the fork in the can and munched on the sweet fruit with bored expression. “I could ask you the same. I’m hungry. Someone raided my snack drawer, I found it empty.” Felix unwrapped one cheese slice and began tearing it into pieces that he tossed into his mouth. “Anyway; what do you mean you’re not exactly straight?” 

Minho shrugged. “I don’t even know. I guess you seem like the only person I could talk about this.” Felix frowned as he rolled up another cheese slice into his mouth. He sat on the kitchen table and stared at Minho with head curiously tilted to the side. “What’s that suppose to mean?” “Well…you grew up with white people, your culture is different when it comes to-“ Minho vaguely featured towards the freckled blonde. “Are you talking about me and Chris? Gay?” Minho pursed his lips, jabbing the fork into the can again.

“I’m just a little confused. I’m not good with talking about…feelings and shit.” Felix chuckled and tossed the empty packet into the bin. “I’m not gay, and neither is Chris. We just like each other and sometimes we-“ “I know, we can hear you two.” “That’s not what I was getting at!” Felix blushed slightly. “What I wanted to say is we don’t put labels on ourselves or what we have. If you like someone, you should tell him. Not bully him.” He winked at Minho knowingly.

“Lee Know…just be true to yourself. Even if he doesn’t like you, holding it in isn’t good for you either, it only creates tension. So just tell Hyunjin that you like him.” Felix shrugged. He watched as Minho dropped the Can in shock, splattering the fruit juice across the floor. “I didn’t…why Hyunjin…what?” “Oh? Was I wrong?” Felix asked as he moped the juice with dish towel, picking up pieces of peaches from between Minho’s feet. The boy in question crossed his arms and shook his head. 

“Shit. Does everyone know?” He asked, watching Felix washing the towel. Felix bit his lip. “I don’t know. I mean I don’t think so? The other guys don’t really seem to be thinking about relationships or who likes who.” “What about Chan?” “I don’t think Chris cares about anyone else besides me.” “Woah, bitch!” Minho laughed at the arrogant statement but Felix just raised an eyebrow. “What? It’s true; he likes all the other members in friendly and family kind of way. He’s not gay either, but he loves me, I’m the only one for him. It’s not a lie. Anyway, you should tell Hyunjin you like him. Stop scaring him all the time. I’m going back to bed. There’s a peach on your toe.” 

Yonbokie left Minho in the kitchen alone, nearly jumping out of his skin when his face bumped into someone’s chest in the hallway. “Oh, Hyu-“ Felix was shushed by the taller boy who shook his head vigorously. Hyunjin pushed Felix aside and took a deep breath before walking into their kitchen. Felix couldn’t stop himself from eavesdropping but after Minho’s initial shocked gasp there wasn’t any sound other than feet shuffling. Something creaked and there was a huff followed by a thud as if someone dropped something heavy. Curiosity got a hold of him and Felix poked his head through the door only to find Minho sat on the kitchen counter with Hyunjin stood between his legs, kissing the short haired boy’s neck quite passionately. 

“Wow, they’re quick.” Chan chuckled when Felix returned to their room and told him what he just witnessed in the kitchen. “Do you think they’ll work out?” Felix asked as he crawled into the same bed as the leader and snuggled closer. Chan tapped the wall light to switch it off and wrapped his arms around the slim boy. “I don’t know; Hyunjin is quite timid while Lee Know is just…” “Intense, intimidating, and insane?” “Yeah. I guess we’ll find out soon. But by the looks of it I think Hyunjin will top Minho within days.”


End file.
